


Where the sunlight meets the water

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Merboy Chan, Merboy Felix, Merboys au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: Thanks to the strong summer sun, Felix’s skin was tan, dozens and dozens of freckles dotted on his face and the smile stretching his lips was bright enough to rival the sun.





	Where the sunlight meets the water

 

 

 

 

Chan was laying on his back, the rock surface warm against his skin as he laid in the sun, soaking up the warm rays. The breeze was gentle, causing his dry curls to move a little and the waves were rolling up gently on the rock, his fin swaying lazily in the cool water. The air around him was so peaceful, the rock being located so far from land it was safe for him to sunbathe here without nosy humans around.

The silence was broken by a splashing of water and Chan felt some water on his tail but he kept his eyes closed, not letting this disturb the peace. It wasn’t until a pair of cold lips were pressed against his cheek that he opened his eyes. He squinted in the bright light, his eyes adjusting for a second before he turned his head a little, coming face to face with Felix.

Thanks to the strong summer sun, Felix’s skin was tan, dozens and dozens of freckles dotted on his face and the smile stretching his lips was bright enough to rival the sun. The warm light of the sun reflected on the dusting of pale pink scales on his cheekbones and the pearl earrings. His blond hair was wet, sticking to his forehead and dripping with water.

“Oh hello,” Chan murmured, laughing as Felix moved to lay down on Chan’s chest. His skin was wet from the water, cool against Chan’s sunwarm skin and he took a moment to just study Chan’s face, reaching out a hand to brush it through Chan’s blond curls.

“Your hair looks so nice when it’s dry,” he said and Chan laughed again, smiling brightly as Felix pulled his hand back, letting it rest on Chan’s chest, above his heart. “I like the curls,” he continued, voice a low murmur and he leaned down to kiss Chan. His lips were still cool, soft and Chan could taste the salt water as he kissed back, a hand coming up to rest on Felix’s lower back. “You’re really warm,” he whispered when he pulled back, his breath fanning over Chan’s lips and he opened his pale blue eyes, looking into Chan’s gray ones.

“And you’re pretty cold,” Chan murmured, grin on his lips as he brushed his hand up Felix’s back. “How was the swim?”

“Peaceful, I guess,” he said, rubbing his nose against Chan’s. “You should have come with me,” he continued, smile widening as Chan brushed some of his wet hair away from his forehead and gently dried some of the water off his brows.

“I was intending to just sunbathe,” he said softly and Felix hummed, pressing his lips against Chan’s. “I’ll come with you tomorrow,” he continued when Felix pulled back. He studied Chan’s face, cold fingers brushing over Chan’s cheekbone, just gently touching the blue scales on his cheekbones.

“I’d like that,” Felix murmured, hand moving back down to Chan’s chest and he pressed his nose into Chan’s neck. Chan ran his hand down Felix’s side, grinning as Felix giggled when he brushed his fingers over the gills over Felix’s ribs. Felix moved his hand, down Chan’s chest to the gills on his side.

“That tickles,” Chan whispered, a giggle lacing his voice and he felt Felix’s breath against his skin as he laughed. Chan placed one hand on Felix’s waist, the other on the back of Felix’s neck, rolling them over so he was on top. Felix blinked up at him, grin lingering and a laugh slipping past his lips.

“Hi,” he said, sun reflecting in his eyes and Chan leaned down to kiss him. Felix gently took Chan’s face in his hands as Chan pulled back, thumbs brushing over his cheekbones.

“Hey,” Chan said, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against Felix’s and Felix laughed.

“I love you,” he said, voice soft and gentle and Chan’s heart fluttered, his whole body feeling warm. Just as he was about to reply, Felix brought him in for another kiss.

“I love you too,” he murmured against Felix’s lips, feeling Felix smile against his lips. He shifted a little, laying down on top of Felix and Felix let out a groan as he did. “Is this okay?” he asked, pressing a short kiss in the corner of Felix’s lips.

“Just fine,” Felix replied, giggling when Chan began to pepper his cheeks with kisses, trying to kiss every little freckle on his face.

“You’re so cute,” Chan murmured, pulling back a little to study Felix’s face. Felix moved his hands from Chan’s cheeks to the back of Chan’s head, fingers tangling in his curls.

“You’re so handsome,” Felix said, eyes crinkling into crescent moons. “You should kiss me again,” he continued, smug grin stretching on his lips and Chan laughed.

“As you wish, your highness,” he said, rolling his eyes playfully before leaning down to kiss Felix again.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me ?? writing chanlix?? writing merboys fics?? no never.  
> honestly someone needs to stop me
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me @ pinkpunchmango on twt and @ sparklegay1337 at cc


End file.
